lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensional Defenders: Dark Knight League, Grey Wizard Fellowship and Wyld Child Troupe
These games are exclusive to the 3DS; you don't even need a portal to play, just a 3D or 2DS! Summary Set in the Forbidden Dimension; an evil presence is planning to override the Dimensional Riftwalls and had caused dimensions to collide.... In which a special team is called to deal with one goal: SAVE the LEGO Multiverse and all those trapped in Figure Bags! It is up to Uni-Kitty, The Hulk, Rigby and The Wicked Witch of the West to rescue their friends and defeat some old foes..... List of Playable Characters (Sorted by Role) Default Heroes *Princess Unikitty (Franchise: The LEGO Movie) (Role: Healer) (Special Move: Rainbow Rush) *Rigby (Franchise: Regular Show) (Role: Ranger) (Special Move: OOOHHHH!!!) *The Hulk (Franchise: Marvel) (Role: Tank) (Special Move: Gamma Crush) *The Wicked Witch of the West (Franchise: The Wizard of Oz) (Role: Fighter) (Special Move: Broomstick Batterup!) Fighters *Cave Troll (Franchise: Lord of the Rings) (Special Move: Clubbed Sandwich) *Flying Monkey (Franchise: The Wizard of Oz) (Special Move: Winged Whammo!) *Mordor Orc (Franchise: Lord of the Rings) (Special Move: Forward Forge!) *Robo SWAT Shielder (Franchise: The LEGO Movie) (Special Move: Armor Up!) *Robo SWAT Shooter (Franchise: The LEGO Movie) (Special Move: Robo-Laser) *Sentry Turrets (Franchise: Portal) (Special Move: Deployment Drones) Healers *Adagio Dazzle (Franchise: Equestria Girls) (Special Move: Under my Spell) *Cyberman (Franchise: Doctor Who) (Special Move: Cyber-Hack) *Dalek (Franchise: Doctor Who) (Special Move: EXTERMINATE!!) *Emmet Brickowski (Franchise: The LEGO Movie) (Special Move: Excavator Elimination) *Slimer (Franchise: Ghostbusters) (Special Move: Slime Storm) *Stay Puft (Franchise: Ghostbusters) (Special Move: Marshmallow Mash!) Rangers Tanks *Dalek Emperor (Franchise: Doctor Who) (Special Move: MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!) *Durin's Bane (Franchise: Lord of the Rings) (Special Move: Flame Crakin'!) *Lard Lad (Franchise: The Simpsions) (Special Move: Donut Dash) *Lord Vortech (Franchise: LEGO Dimensions) (Special Move: Vortex Vacuum) List of Missions These are the list of missions that the defenders go on to stop the forces of evil! Chapter 1: The Creation of the Defenders! Chapter 2: Molten Monster Mayhem; Rise of the Balrogs! Defender Dome The Defender Dome is the base of operations and the main hub for the Dimension Defenders; where you can recruit new heroes, give them upgrades, craft new weapons and even unlock new costumes for them! Recruitment Tent A special area that appear after beating the 3rd mission; in which you can not only recruit heroes you rescued from Figure Bags, but also the foes you face along the way! The TF2 Solider owns this place. Item Shoppe An item shop that is run by President Business, you can purchase items that can give minifigures special skills! Some items can be used to unlock new costumes! Upgrade Gym A gym owned by Cat Smash. She can grow low level recruit to make them grow stronger! But it will cost you a couple of studs..... Blacksmith A weapons shop owned by Doraemon; equip and upgrade weapons that you find within weapon bags that are dropped by adversaries! Trivia *This game introduces eight new bosses: Grimmageddon, VLaDOS, Quinn Mecha, Tri-In-The-Box, TiVo-Manager, Demalory, Shen-Kai-Lung and Quadragon. *This game is based on Yo-Kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Team, Blue Dog Corps and Moon Rabbit Team. *In Dark Knight Corps, you face off against Steriod Joker and Arkham Scarecrow and play as 60's Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Joker, Catwoman, Riddler and Penguin *In Grey Wizard Fellowship; you face off against Grand Armor Sauron and Durin's Bane. *In Wyld Child Troupe; you get to play as Risky Business; Lord Business' brother. Category:Sequels